<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Hungry Morty by MissMadHatter4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527611">Hungry Hungry Morty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadHatter4life/pseuds/MissMadHatter4life'>MissMadHatter4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Extreme Weight Gain, Gen, Morty loses his self control and becomes an unstoppable eating machine, Rick recklessly uses an alien device on Morty, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadHatter4life/pseuds/MissMadHatter4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty goes food crazy in this one broh. He wants to eat the universe. Rick has to stop him before his fat ass destroys a planet dawg. Beth and Jerry fight about stuff broh. Summer is there too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Smith/Jerry Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry Hungry Morty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KiraKeiJinx">KiraKeiJinx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! I had a hell of a lot of fun with this fic. </p><p>I wrote this fic in a script like format in order to keep more of the pacing and flavor of the actual show. I really tried to capture the spirit of 'Rick and Morty'. Whenever Rick or Morty does the 'w' shaped lip expression, I refer to it as the 'cute lip thing', because I find it especially adorable. </p><p>I hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Dedicated to my sweet sister, KiraKeiJinx.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening </p><p>Interior of an alien dive bar on a broken apart moon. Rick is playing pool with a group of aliens, where the billiard balls are different colored eye balls (when the cue stick is pushed into it, the eyes rapidly blink or water up). Rick is wicked wasted, drinking from large pints, laughing loudly and slurring his words, as he takes his turn. The aliens are in a similar state of affairs. They carry on, slamming back drinks and belching and taking turns both shooting their shots and attempting to mess up the other's shot. At the end, Rick makes a winning shot and cheers, with the frame panning to show a very annoyed Morty standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>Rick tries to set up another game as he collects money from the aliens. Morty gets angry and tells him that this was supposed to be the last game. Rick shushes him and tries to get the other aliens in on a game. They refuse, since Rick has already won several times. Rick doesn't want to leave and suggests other games. Morty gets more and more irritated during this conversation.</p><p>Morty complains that he wants to go home, he's hungry and tired. Rick suggests getting food with everyone. The aliens seem open to the idea. Morty says he doesn't want to get food with them b/c it's all alien and gross. </p><p>Rick gets annoyed and he makes a portal appear. He goes in it and it disappears. He comes out a different portal a few seconds later, holding a handgun sized sci-fi looking device. Rick grabs Morty's face and yanks out his tongue. He pierces it with the device, then drunkenly tells him that this device makes everything Morty eats taste like the absolutely best thing it the universe. </p><p>Rick: (slurring his words) This thing is from dimension HK-3147, so it should (belch) it should make you impervious to all kinds of things, too. Those (burp) Those p(belch)eople believe the universe is meant to be eaten. So, go nuts.</p><p>Morty excitedly tries some food and his eyes light up when he eats it. He starts cramming food into his mouth as Rick takes a drink from his flask, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Rick: No way this is going to backfire. (mimes jacking off)</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Theme Song</p><p>A massive orange planet, where Rick and Morty are fleeing from giant green frog monsters. Rick fires a portal into the ground ahead of them and easily slids into it. Morty trips and watches in terror as the portal disappears. </p><p>Rick, Birdperson, and Squanchy take massive rips from incredibly pretty multi-colored bongs, sitting in a robot strip club. </p><p>The Citadel, the Simple Rick's factory, from above, as it is swarmed on all sides by screaming, rabid Mortys, who flood inside the doors. News choppers glide in and out of the sky, shooting at the hordes of Mortys.</p><p>Summer, dressed in a royal green Tudor styled gown, aims a massive sci-fi gun at a comically obese Henry VIII, before she fires a huge purple beam at him. </p><p>Beth and Space Beth suit up in super awesome twin Gundam styled robots, each with their own amazing badass weaponry; Beth with a giant scythe and Space Beth with two enormous cannon guns. </p><p>Morty, wearing a yellow sundress with a small perky chest, runs screaming down the high school hallway. Every boy in school chases him with orange glowing eyes. </p><p>The ship careens expertly through a grey hellscape, with Rick behind the wheel. Morty and Summer scream, Summer holding onto a small purple tentacle monster. Behind them, a massive purple tentamonster soars after them, it's mouth opened wide to reveal a throat of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p><br/>Title Screen:</p><p>Rick and Morty</p><p><br/>~</p><p> </p><p>Interior of the Smith dining room in the morning for breakfast. There is a serving tray of sausage and hash browns in the middle of the table; each plate also has two eggs and there is a blue bowl with Strawberry Smiggles. Beth, Jerry, and Summer are already at the table. Summer is texting on her phone. Jerry is playing the balloon pop game. Beth is just boredly eating her eggs. </p><p>The door from the garage bursts open. Rick comes in, rubbing his forehead, with a rather annoyed expression on his face. Morty troops in after him, polishing off an alien burger in a large bite; he tosses the wrapper in the trash and walks into the dining room wiping his mouth. </p><p>Morty is slightly heavier, with a small belly poking out and his cheeks rounder. </p><p>Rick makes a beeline for an empty chair and throws himself down. He pulls out a small scan gun looking thing and starts working on it. </p><p>Beth: Good morning, Dad. </p><p>Rick: (grunts)</p><p>Beth: Um, good morning, Morty.</p><p>Morty: Mornin', Mom. </p><p>Morty gives Beth a kiss on the cheek before he plops down in his chair. He loads his plate up with tons of sausage and a huge helping of hash browns, then begins to chow down enthusiastically. </p><p>Beth nervously sips her coffee, eyeing Morty as he gobbles up his breakfast with immense gusto. Summer and Jerry continue to play on their phones; Rick works on his device, eating one of his eggs and drinking out of his flask. Morty burps and finishes off his plate. He then immediately scrapes the rest of the serving platter onto his plate and again shovels it in. </p><p>Beth stares as Morty cleans his plate of every morsel of food. Then, Morty burps loudly while getting to his feet. He happily drums his hands on his small belly. </p><p>Morty: Really great breakfast, Mom. (looks towards Rick) Rick, uh, don't don't we need to get going? </p><p>Rick squeezes his eyes shut and then slowly opens them, glaring over at Morty.</p><p>Rick: Yeah? And where we gotta get to? </p><p>Morty: Uh, I I I dunno. Somewhere? Like an adventure? Kinda hear one calling our names. Sense of adventure, yup, got a sense of adventure. You feel it, Rick? Let's uh let's go chase that adventure.</p><p>Rick: 'Chase that adventure' my ass. You're not fooling me, Morty.</p><p>Morty: (nervously) Wh-What do you mean?</p><p>Rick rolls his eyes as he gets up. Beth opens her mouth to say something, when Rick kisses her on the top of the head. </p><p>Rick: Thanks for another wonderful breakfast, sweetie. Highlight of my day.</p><p>Beth: (beams) Aw, Dad. </p><p>Rick walks around Beth and snatches up Morty's arm. They take a couple of steps before Beth reaches out and catches Rick by the arm. </p><p>Beth: Uh, wait, Dad, before you and Morty teleport somewhere, we needed to talk to you, um, to Morty about something. </p><p>Morty gets a panicked look on his face, while Rick just looks extremely bored. Beth shoots a dark look across the table where Jerry is still playing on his phone. </p><p>Beth: (angrily) Jerry. We need. We said we were going to talk to Morty, remember?</p><p>Jerry: (absentmindedly) Gotta get those grades up, Morty. School is important.</p><p>Beth: Not that! </p><p>Jerry: (distractedly) Gotta bring a regeneration ray on adventures, Morty. Regrowing severed limbs is important. </p><p>Beth: Not that! Dammit, Jerry. Will you get off your phone already?</p><p>Jerry rolls his eyes and looks up from his phone, resting one elbow on the table. </p><p>Jerry: Alright, Beth, I'm off my phone. Now, what is sooo urgent. . . .</p><p>Jerry stares across the room at where Rick and Morty are standing; Rick continuing to tinker with his invention while Morty stares like a deer in headlights, pulling his shirt away from the curve to his belly. Jerry chokes. </p><p>Jerry: Uh, um, oh, um (under his breath) Man, I wish I had a job I could run off to. </p><p>Summer: (not looking up from her texting) Everyone wishes you had a job you could run off to, Dad. </p><p>Jerry: Mean. Hurtful and mean. </p><p>Beth: Jerry! </p><p>Jerry: Right! (clears his throat, his eyes darting every which way) Um, Morty.</p><p>Rick: Jerry, Beth. (belch) I've got, I've got this under control. No need to worry about little Morty. </p><p>Rick drags Morty towards the garage while Beth and Jerry flap their mouths. The garage door opens and slams shut behind them. Beth crosses her arms and glares over at Jerry. Jerry swallows hard. </p><p>Jerry: What?</p><p>Beth: Dammit, Jerry.</p><p>Jerry: What?! Your father said he has it under control. Shouldn't shouldn't we trust him? I mean, the man is a genius, right?</p><p>Beth: Oh, so now we should trust my dad? This whole time he's been a 'dangerously ill man' who's 'ruining our child', but as soon as Morty gets a little fat and you don't want to address it, my dad's suddenly Mahatma fucking Gandhi?!</p><p>Summer: (still on her phone) Not a cool reference anymore, Mom. Gandhi, like, was completely sexist and racist. He slept in bed naked with young women to prove what a man he was, even though he was married.</p><p>Jerry: Really?</p><p>Beth: Jerry!</p><p>Jerry: I'm allowed to be upset and shocked that a great man wasn't so great!</p><p>Beth: That's all of history, that's all great men! We need to talk about our son!</p><p>Jerry: I think we should trust Rick!</p><p>Beth: Liar! You're just pussing out so I have to do all the hard work!</p><p>Jerry: Rick will talk to him! I I I know he will!</p><p>Both Beth and Summer give him the same disgustedly annoyed 'are you fucking serious right now' expression. Jerry deflates and sinks down in his chair. </p><p>Jerry: Shit.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Interior of Rick's ship in the garage. Rick is sitting in the driver's seat, working on his invention and drinking from his flask. Morty sits next to him, nervously glancing over at Rick. There are a few seconds of silence between them. </p><p>Rick: Look, Morty, I I I don't care that you've gotten fat. But we can't keep stopping at Ahklaoo and Joghystes and and and (belch) every place in between. </p><p>Morty: But-</p><p>Rick: (holds up his hand) Ahhhh, Morty. Morty. We can't keep stopping. I'm not a fucking Uber, Morty. An-And I don't know where this appetite has come from. I'd look into it, but it's kinda funny to me. But, Morty, I can't take you here a(burp)nd there to fill up your tank. You're not a car. (belches loudly) So, here.</p><p>Rick thrusts the invention into Morty's hands. Morty does the cute lip thing.</p><p>Rick: T-This is a teleporter orderer. You You scan an advert for something and poof, it materializes. (takes a sip from his flask) Not 'poof' like magic. I'm not a magician. I'm a scientist. Like, 'poof', it's fucking, it's fucking instantly here.</p><p>Rick takes the machine from Morty and hits the dashboard of the ship. A hologram advert for wafers comes on. Rick scans the advert and a second later, a green digital copy of the box materials out of thin air. The box drops into Morty's hands before Rick hands him back the orderer. </p><p>Morty practically glows with happiness, before he hugs Rick tightly. </p><p>Morty: Best Grandpa right here! Thank you! This is the best!</p><p>Rick wraps one arm around Morty and squeezes him back, taking a long swig from his flask as he does. </p><p>Rick: No No problem. (belches) Now, let's go abuse the fuck outta your new obscene gluttony until it literally bites us in the ass!</p><p>Rick and Morty both cheer.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Montage of Morty eating various disgusting alien foods and loving it. In each of the subsequent clips, Morty gets a bit rounder and fatter, his belly arching forward and his legs getting thicker. </p><p>He eats gross things at parties, to the cheering of Rick and friends. He licks and tastes different alien plant life, at the urging and to the pleasure of Rick. Morty gorges himself at an endless alien buffet, emptying several platters and polishing off the whole fucking buffet, while Rick collects money from others. When Morty takes the last bite, the restaurant cheers, Morty belches, and Rick tugs Morty's yellow shirt down to cover his fat, round belly. Morty scans several labels on junk food and gobbles it all up greedily, sucking powder off his fingers. He swallows weird living things. </p><p>When Rick and Morty get trapped in a jelly monster, Morty slurps him up whole, until he is laying flat on his back, his belly bloated into a huge ball. Rick is thrilled and pumps his fist and shakes Morty as Morty belches and happily pats the sides of his enormous belly, his eyes half lidded and a wide smile on his plump face.</p><p>Morty licks some rare crystals and then eats the entire batch Rick harvested, to Rick's annoyance. Morty leans over Rick to order at a fast food place. Morty gobbles up a huge amount of alien food, tossing wrappers and containers to the side. Advertisements play and Morty scans them and eats more and more food. At dinner with the family, Morty shovels in three helpings, then walks away, scanning a box of cookies. At parties with friends, Morty sits on the couch, gorging himself on dozens of treats, his belly a large swollen ball, surrounded by empty food wrappers, the telly playing a hologram ad for a very greasy fattening sounding snack that Morty scans as if in a trance; Rick, Birdperson, and Squanchy share a glance as they drink from red solo cups. </p><p>The montage ends with Morty sitting on his bed in the dark, nice and obese, bent over a collection of food wrappers. He crams handful after handful of food into his mouth, his eyes vacant, the orderer laying amongst the trash. His laptop plays an ad, the glow of the screen illuminating Morty's round, tired face. He belches. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The dining room during breakfast. Jerry is nervously eating his eggs and hash browns, glancing from Summer to Beth. Summer texts on her phone with one hand while she eats. Beth scrolls through her feed. Rick and Morty are not there. </p><p>The family is quiet for a moment, before Beth shouts for Morty to get downstairs, because she needs to speak to him. Summer and Jerry jump, then Summer continues to text, giving her mom some serious side-eye. </p><p>Jerry clears his throat importantly. Summer rolls her eyes and turns more away from him. Beth sighs and looks up. </p><p>Beth: Yes, Jerry?</p><p>Jerry: Uh, I have some good news.</p><p>He gets exactly zero reaction from either Beth or Summer. He clears his throat, coughs a little, his eyes darting around, as he continues. </p><p>Jerry: I, uh, I got an interview at a top notch advertising agency. This morning. The interview is this morning. </p><p>Beth: Is that all, Jerry?</p><p>Jerry: (flustered) Well, I thought with all the talk about me needing a new job, that you'd be a hell of a lot more excited. Maybe a little supportive! I mean, I've been looking for another advertising job for a couple seasons now, and I just thought-</p><p>Beth: I don't believe you. </p><p>Summer: (not looking up from her phone) Yeah, me neither. </p><p>Jerry: You. . . You don't believe me?</p><p>Beth: (bored) No. No, I don't. I <em>believe</em> that we planned to finally talk to Morty about his serious weight issues this morning and I <em>believe</em> you don't want to do that because talking to teenagers about their appearance is never fun and I <em>believe</em> you believe that you can weasel out of it by pretending you have a job interview you have to run off to. </p><p>There is a short pause where Jerry sits, flustered and angry, and Beth glares at him over her coffee. Jerry then points wildly at Beth. </p><p>Jerry: You never support me!</p><p>Beth: Jerry, knock it off. You're not gonna start a fight with me. We said we were talking to Morty and we're doing it. </p><p>Jerry: I have-</p><p>Beth: We all know you don't have a job interview, Jerry. You would have told me immediately after scheduling it, so I'd praise you for your bare minimum efforts. Now, we're going to talk to Morty, as a family. </p><p>Jerry: I. I. I thought we were letting Rick handle this?</p><p>Beth and Summer both give him an exasperated expression. </p><p>Beth: (shouting) Morty! Get down here, young man! Your breakfast is getting cold!</p><p>Jerry stabs at his eggs, hunched over in his seat. Beth drums her nails on the table. Summer continues to text on her phone. </p><p>Beth: (shouting louder) Morty Smith! Get your ass down here!</p><p>Another short pause. </p><p>Beth: This isn't like him, to miss a meal. (shouting) Morty!</p><p>Summer: (not looking up from her phone) Morty isn't here. He's on an adventure with Grandpa Rick. Like, know where your children are, Mom. </p><p>Beth: (agitated) Why didn't you say that earlier? I've been screaming like a lunatic all morning. </p><p>Summer: I didn't notice a difference.</p><p>Beth glares as Summer gets up from the table while still texting on her phone. Summer exits. Jerry 'oofs' into his fist. Beth shoots a dark stare at Jerry, who flinches. </p><p>Beth: Don't you have an interview to get to?</p><p>Jerry swallows hard and quickly finishes his eggs, before he hurries out the door. Beth watches him leave with a bored expression, shaking her head. She rolls her eyes when she hears the car start up and drive away. Then, Beth takes out her cell phone and calls Rick. It rings a few times before it clicks. </p><p>Rick V.M.: Hello, Rick here.</p><p>Beth: Hey, Dad, I didn't know you-</p><p>Rick V.M.: Just kidding! Ha haaaa. You just got Rick'd! You've reached Rick's voicemail. You know what to do.</p><p>Beth stares blankly at the wall as the voicemail beeps. </p><p>Beth: Hi, Dad. It's Beth. I mean, of course it is. You only have one daughter. Well, you have two, both named Beth. Well, I guess you have infinite Beths. Um (coughs and clears her throat) Um, look, Dad. Can you make sure Morty eats a healthy, uh a very extra healthy breakfast today? Y'know, he's getting. Um, he's growing. He's growing up so fast and he needs proper nutrients. Yup. Proper nutrients. </p><p>Beth cringes and hangs up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p><br/>The ship speeds towards a small planet with lots of different rings around it. There is a ping of Rick getting a new voicemail, which is ignored. Instead, as the ship descends, Rick, via voice over, explains the value of the Rewhum Slug brains and how they will allow him to do lots of cool stuff with his science. </p><p>Morty belches loudly, drowning out the end of Rick's speech.</p><p>Interior shot inside the ship, with only Rick visible. His eyes are narrowed and he grips the steering wheel tightly. Next to him, off screen, Morty nosily gobbles up food, with lots of slurping and crunching mixed in with small burps, swallows, and mumbles of 'so good' and 'cuse me'. Rick tries again to explain what they're doing at the planet, when (off-screen) Morty lets out a long belch and tosses a box of food behind him. It hits Rick in the side of the face. </p><p>The shot extends to show Morty, who has grown incredibly obese. He has grown wider than his seat, with an enormous, round belly which arches a couple feet in front of him and sags heavily between his knees; it is nearly pushing into the dashboard of the ship. His arms and legs are very thick and plump and he has large love handles pouring over the sides of his snug pants. He is surrounded by opened packages from a vast variety of different planets. He greedily pushes food into his mouth with one hand, his mouth stained with sauces, his hands and wrists covered in grease, and his shirt stained. He uses the orderer to scan different adverts as soon as they appear, so several new boxes materialize and fall down into the piles around Morty's gut. </p><p>The shot then tilts slightly, to show the ship is tilted down towards Morty. </p><p>Rick boredly repeats why they're at the planet as he lands the ship. Morty belches and eats, looking over at Rick, his mouth constantly crammed with food. The ship touches down on Morty's side first and then Rick pushes a couple of buttons. His side of the ship slowly lowers and an automated female voice informs Rick that the ship is level.</p><p>Rick: A(blech)lright. We're here, not that you care. </p><p>Morty burps and waves the orderer slightly in celebration. Rick rolls his eyes. </p><p>Morty: (mouth full) Just lemme. Um. Finish this. And this. And mmm, so good. And.</p><p>Morty shoves and crams various different food items into his mouth, his cheeks swelling largely as he chews. He searches through the various snacks. Rick rests an elbow on the steering wheel and takes a drink from his flask as he boredly watches Morty gorge himself. </p><p>Morty: (eating another snack, mouth full) Okay. Okay. Let's (belch) go.</p><p>Rick: You sure? I I I wouldn't want to interrupt.</p><p>Morty: (mouth full) Maybe just (burp) one-</p><p>Rick: (shouting) Get the fuck out of the car, Morty!</p><p>Morty does the cute lip thing before he starts pushing the snack containers away from the door. He then pushes the door open and attempts to get out of the car, only to quickly get stuck. His soft fat squishes in the door frame as he struggles, pushing his chubby hands into the glass and pulling desperately. </p><p>Morty: Riiick! I'm stuck! I I I I can't move.</p><p>Rick: That's what stuck means, Morty. </p><p>Rick calmly picks up some of the discarded food containers while Morty squirms and struggles, the ship rocking just a bit. Rick slathers grease and sauce down Morty's sides, shaking his head. Rick then gives Morty a hard kick in the ass and he slips out, only to drop down onto his belly on the ground with a loud thud. Morty moans as Rick climbs out of the car. </p><p>Rick: God, you've gotten even fatter since this morning, Morty. At least you could get in and out of the ship at the house. </p><p>Morty: Stop making fun of me and help me up.</p><p>Rick: You're like a gigantic (belch) turtle, only instead of being on your b(burp)ack, you're on your gut, and instead of being unable to roll over b(belch)ecause of your shell, it's because of how fucking fat-</p><p>Morty: Rick!</p><p>Rick takes a small square device out of his coat jacket and drops it onto the ground by Morty. The device unfurls to resemble a car jack. It encircles Morty's enormous belly and Rick steps on the device, pumping it up so that Morty is lifted off his face and onto his feet. The device disassembles and Rick picks it up, while Morty dusts off his large belly.</p><p>Rick: Alright, Morty Dick, let's go get us some slug brains. </p><p>Morty reaches back to grab the orderer, but Rick grabs his wrist.</p><p>Rick: Leave it.</p><p>Morty: Aw, c'mon, Rick. </p><p>Rick: No. You've you've certainly had enough. (belches) Besides, there's nothing in these caves you can scan. </p><p>Morty: I can bring some snacks and scan them.</p><p>Rick: No. You can eat the slugs after I've harvested their brains. Now, let's go.</p><p>Rick walks off. Morty waddles after him. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Rick and Morty approach a cave filled with blue slime and tiny holes all around the walls, ceiling, and parts of the floor. Rick explains that the slugs nest inside the holes, as he pushes his hand into one of the holes. He fishes around and then rips out a wriggly white slug with lots of eyes, which drips blue slime. Rick uses a small laser pointer to cut it's head open and he removes it's gummy looking brain. </p><p>Rick: They're super easy to kill, Morty. Just rip their heads off and toss them this way.</p><p>Rick starts to rip the slugs out of their little hidey-holes. He continually cuts their heads open and pockets their gummy brain. From behind, off-screen, there comes a loud belch. Rick stops moving and he clenches his hand into a fist as he turns around, first looking at the ground, where there are no slug heads. He lifts his gaze to where Morty is pulling the little slugs out and slurping them down, his mouth and hands smeared with blue. </p><p>Rick: Goddammit, Morty! I told you to rip their heads off! </p><p>Morty swallows sheepishly and burps softly.</p><p>Rick: That's it! I need a fucking break! </p><p>Rick pulls out his portal gun and shoots a portal right next to Morty. Morty deflates some, his eyes sad and watery. </p><p>Rick: You're driving me m(belch)ental! You just suck up everything like a damn black hole! It was funny for a while, but (burp) now it's getting on my nerves. I needed those slug brains! Now they're swimming in that gluttonous gut of yours, Morty! </p><p>Morty: I'm sorry, Rick. I I I. . .</p><p>Rick: I don't wanna hear it, Morty. Go home. I'll finish this one myself.</p><p>Morty: Rick.</p><p>Rick: (sharply) Go.</p><p>Rick points at the portal. Morty slowly trudges to it, before his eyes widen and he turns back around. Rick is already snatching slugs out of their holes and yanking their heads off. Blue slime splatters across his face.</p><p>Morty: Wait, Rick. I don't have the orderer. </p><p>Rick: So?</p><p>Morty: I can't go home without it. How-</p><p>Rick: How will you order an endless loop of junk food and eat yourself to an even more incomprehensible size?</p><p>Morty: Hey, fuck you, Rick! Th-This is your fault! You're the one who pierced my tongue with with that thing! </p><p>Rick: Don't turn this on me, you little shit! You obviously have latent gluttony you've been suppressing! </p><p>Morty: First it's repressed rage, now it's suppressed gluttony! I'm not hiding anything!</p><p>Rick: The fuck you're not! That piercer made everything taste good! It didn't make you a greedy pig! You already were one and now that all things taste wonderful, you've lost your minuscule self control! </p><p>Morty: M-Maybe, but it's still your fault! (smugly) How about I go home and tell Mom it was your idea to pierce my tongue? Hmmmm? She thinks I'm depressed or something and she doesn't wanna deal with it. One whiff that you're involved and you're out on the curb, old man!</p><p>Rick grinds his teeth, then takes out his portal gun again. He shoots one into the floor, and drops down into it. Morty sticks his hand into one of the holes and slurps up another of the slugs. A new portal appears and Rick storms out of it, holding onto the orderer. He thrusts it into Morty's hand. </p><p>Morty: (smugly) Thank you.</p><p>Rick: You keep pushing your luck, Morty, and I'll put you on a diet. </p><p>Morty does the cute lip thing. </p><p>Morty: You wouldn't.</p><p>Rick: The fuck I wouldn't. I inconvenience you. You don't inconvenience me, motherfucker. Don't you ever forget that. </p><p>Rick pushes his finger into Morty's forehead. Morty frowns, then Rick points at the original portal he made. Morty waddles through it and the portal disappears. Rick pinches the bridge of his nose, then starts tearing slugs out of their holes again.</p><p>Rick: (under his breath) So Morty's a closet oinker. Who knew?</p><p>Rick cuts open the head of one of the slugs, sighing. </p><p>Rick: I'm gonna have to do something about that fucking asshole, I just know it. Goddammit.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Morty waddles out of the portal into the garage. He casts a disheartened look around the place, rubbing the side of his large stomach. </p><p>Morty: Motherfucker couldn't even portal me to my bedroom. Such a petty prick. </p><p>Morty waddles over to the work desk and he struggles to lean down enough to open up one of the cabinets. He wipes sweat off his brow and strains to reach the button to the Meeseeks box, unable to bend enough to reach it. He switches hands and uses the orderer to tap the button. </p><p>A Mr. Meeseeks appears in a puff of smoke. </p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: I'm Mister Meeseeks! Look at me!</p><p>Morty: (out of breath) H-Hand me the Meeseeks box.</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: Can do!</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks picks up the blue box and gives it to Morty, before he promptly explodes in a puff. Morty hits the button several times, each one causing another Meeseeks to appear and chorus their usual greeting. </p><p>Morty: Take me to. . . .</p><p>Morty looks down at the width of his large belly. The Meeseeks smile happily. </p><p>Morty: Take me to the living room. </p><p>The Meeseeks: Can do! Sure thing! </p><p>The Meeseeks gather around Morty and attempt to find an easy way to move Morty's enormous fat ass into the living room, including trying to lift him. After a couple of failures, the Meeseeks scatter around Rick's lab. They gather up items to make an impromptu dolley to help move Morty, use some of the laser's to widen the doorway, and then they struggle and sweat to move Morty to the living room. </p><p>The Meeseeks disappear in a frenzy of blue smoke puffs. Morty heavily sits down on the couch; the couch groans and creaks, some of the wood snapping a bit, so that Morty drops down a couple of inches. He steadies his bulging middle, then looks from side to side. He presses the Meeseeks button and another one appears. </p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: Hey there! I'm Mister Meeseeks! Look at me! </p><p>Morty: Bring me the empty snack boxes in my room. </p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: Sure thing!</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks hurries off up the stairs. The couch groans. Mr. Meeseeks comes back down with an armful of crushed and licked clean empty packages. When he drops them down on the couch, he disappears. Morty hits the Meeseeks box again. Another one pops out.</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: I'm Mister Meeseeks! Look at me!</p><p>Morty: Scan the wrappers of these snacks for ten minutes, then make a replacement, and tell him to do the same thing, until I say I'm full. </p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: Caaaan do! </p><p>Morty hands the orderer over to Mr. Meeseeks, who starts scanning the snack wrappers. As soon as he does, digital boxes appear over Morty and materialize out of thin air. Morty tears open one of the boxes and crams the food into his mouth, a wide smile crossing his round face. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Exterior of the Smith's house. Summer climbs out of her friend's car and waves good-bye as they drive off. She starts texting on her phone as she unlocks the front door and walks inside. As soon as she does, she can hear the ripping and crumbling of packages, loud belching, and the noises of Meeseeks talking to one another. Summer slowly puts her phone in her pocket and drops her school bag on the floor as she wanders through the house. </p><p>Summer: Grandpa Rick? Morty?</p><p>She walks into the living room and a dark shadow falls over her. She screams, covering her mouth in horror. </p><p>Morty is laying flat on his back, the couch and coffee table crushed underneath his immense girth. He has grown into a monstrous blob which halfway fills the living room, his enormous stomach stretched into a taunt ball several feet round and arched up towards the ceiling, his limbs drowned in globs of fat folds, sunken in to his massive sides. His clothes have torn away, leaving him nothing but bare, stretched out flab, immobile on the floor, with a gaggle of Meeseeks scanning packages, catching them when they appear, ripping them open and dumping the contents into Morty's wide open, slobbering mouth, in a twisted assembly line of gluttony. Every now and then, Morty lets out a loud belch, mumbling how good everything tastes. </p><p>Summer: Oh my God, Morty! What the fuck! Oh my god! Grandpa Rick! Rick! </p><p>Summer frantically waves her hands as she hurries around Morty's bulging belly over to his face. He continues to eat, a Meeseeks dumping a bag of alien chips into his already overflowing, messy mouth. Summer grabs Mr. Meeseeks.</p><p>Summer: Stop it! Stop it! Stop feeding him!</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: No can do, little lady! Look at me! I have to complete my task! </p><p>Summer: What's your task?! Feeding my little brother until he explodes?!</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: I don't know about explodes. I'm Mr. Meeseeks! I was told to feed him for ten minutes, then make a replacement-</p><p>Summer: Oh my god, Morty, you fat pig! You enslaved the Mister Meeseeks! </p><p>Morty: (belches loudly) They die in ten minutes, Summer. (burp) It's not enslavement.</p><p>Summer: Make them stop!</p><p>Morty: N(belch)o.</p><p>Summer tries to stop Morty from eating by covering his mouth, but the Meeseeks fights with her in order to dump the food into his mouth. Morty belches and coughs against Summer's hands, trying to move his fat face away from her fingers.</p><p>Morty: Dammit, Summer! Knock it off! Let me eat in peace!</p><p>Mr. Meeseeks: I'm Mister Meeseeks! Please, Miss, I have to complete my task. Look at me! </p><p>Summer relents, stepping back from Morty. She frantically looks around.</p><p>Summer: Where's Grandpa Rick? He'll know what to do.</p><p>Morty: Some planet.</p><p>Morty opens his mouth wide as the Meeseeks dumps in more food. </p><p>Morty: (mouth full, chewing) Killing some slugs. (burps) Taking their brains. </p><p>Summer: I'll call him. I'll call him. Where's the. . . space phone. . .</p><p>Her voice trails off as she looks at the remains of the couch poking out from underneath Morty's fat folds. </p><p>Summer: Oooooh. . . .</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Interior of the horse hospital, where Beth is elbow deep in the stomach of a horse. One of the nurses answers a phone in the operating room, then she turns to Beth. </p><p>Nurse: Dr. Smith, your daughter is on line one. It sounds important. </p><p>Beth: Oh God.</p><p>Beth switches places with the other doctor in attendance. She walks over to the phone, taking off her blood soaked gloves and pulling down her mask. She takes a deep breath before she pushes the phone to her ear and hits the line one button. </p><p>Beth: H-</p><p>Summer: (shouting) Mom! You have to come home right now! Morty is the size of the living room and Grandpa Rick is on some planet harvesting slug brains! </p><p>Beth: Morty's <em>what</em>?</p><p>Summer: He's the size of- stop eating, Goddammit! He's the size of the living room!</p><p>Beth: (weakly hopeful) Because of the machine that made you the size of the garage?</p><p>Summer puts one hand on her luscious hip, stuck out at a dramatic angle, as she boredly looks away from her brother. </p><p>Summer: (bored) Wow, really, Mom? </p><p>Beth: What? He could have decided to try it on on on his penis.</p><p>Summer: Ew, gross. </p><p>Beth squeezes her eyes shut and pinches the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Beth: Yeah, sorry, sweetie. (angry) Where the hell is your father?</p><p>Summer: How should I know? I just got home from school. </p><p>Summer and Beth: (equally sarcastic) Maybe his interview ran long. </p><p>Beth and Summer chuckle for a second. </p><p>Beth: Call your father. I'll be home as quickly as I can. </p><p><br/>~</p><p><br/>Exterior of the Smith's house. Beth's car speeds down the road and into the driveway. She hurries into the house. </p><p>Beth: Alright, babies! Mommy's here. . . .</p><p>Her voice trails off as she enters the living room, her eyes widening and her hands dropping down to her sides, as she takes in just how incredibly massive Morty has become. Her eyes then dart to the line of Mr. Meeseeks generating food and feeding it to her greedy, belching son. Summer rushes over and hugs Beth, who weakly pats her back, still staring at the width of Morty's stomach. </p><p>Summer: Mom! I'm so glad you're here! Now, I'm not responsible if Morty eats himself to death. </p><p>The sound of a door can be heard off-screen, followed by a door opening and footsteps rushing over. Jerry appears as Summer and Beth step away from one another, Summer crossing her arms and Beth putting hers on her hips. Jerry slows to a stop, his eyes widening like saucers as he takes in Morty's fattened form behind the girls. </p><p>Beth: And just where the hell where you, Jerry?</p><p>Jerry: (distractedly) I was. . . oh, wow. I was out. </p><p>Beth: Yeah, no shit. My question is, where?</p><p>Jerry: I I I had an interview, I told you. </p><p>Beth: This morning.</p><p>Jerry: (rubs the back of his neck) Yeah, well, I had more than one. You never let me get to that part.</p><p>Beth: You've been at interviews, all day long? Is that what you're trying to tell me?</p><p>Jerry: Hey! It's possible!</p><p>Beth, Summer, Morty, and all of the Meeseeks stop what they're doing to give Jerry the exact same annoyed, exasperated expression. Jerry deflates and hangs his head. </p><p>Jerry: I went to the arcade. I was playing Mrs. Pac Man. </p><p>Beth, Summer, Morty, and all of the Meeseeks shake their heads. Then, Morty opens his mouth wide and the Meeseeks return to their assembly line of food. </p><p>In the subsequent sequence, Morty gorges himself, belching and chewing nosily while the Meeseeks make their usual chatter. Summer stands there, growing more and more annoyed, while Beth and Jerry square off facing one another in the doorway.</p><p>Beth: Well, if you'd been home, you could have stopped Morty from becoming. . . this! The one time you're needed at home and you're not there. Only you could manage it, Jerry. Only you. </p><p>Jerry: You weren't here, either!</p><p>Beth: (shouting) I was at my job! This is all on you!</p><p>Jerry: You think I don't know that? I don't have to be happy about it! But it's not like I did anything terrible! I went out! I'm allowed to go out! </p><p>Beth: Goddammit, Jerry, don't you dare make this about you! You are not the victim here!</p><p>Jerry: I'm not saying I am! I'm saying, all I did was go out. I didn't know Morty would come home and do this. As a matter of fact, Morty was with Rick. </p><p>Beth: You leave my father out of this! </p><p>Jerry: Oh, of course, leave Rick out of this! Morty has been with Rick all day but let's blame me for not being at home! I mean, clearly this is your father's handiwork! No way Morty got this fat all on his own! </p><p>Beth: Jerry!</p><p>Jerry: This has got Rick alien sci-fi bullshit <em>all</em> over it! But, sure, blame me!</p><p>Beth: I'm not blaming you for Morty turning into a blob! I'm blaming you for not being home to stop him!</p><p>Summer: (screaming) Enough!</p><p>Summer holds out her hands, stepping between Beth and Jerry. Summer points over at where Morty is glutting himself senseless. </p><p>Summer: This is both of your faults. (under her breath) And definitely Grandpa Rick's, and probably Morty's too. (normal stern voice) But, it's both of your fault. Neither of you wanted to deal with Morty's weight gain when it started because it's an uncomfortable topic, especially with teenagers. So, instead, you ignored it, and now it's gotten completely out of control. Stop fighting with each other and start talking to your child! </p><p>Beth and Jerry both look chastened, even a little ashamed of themselves. Jerry swallows hard, Beth chews on her lower lip, and then they take each other's hand. They slowly walk into the living room, and around the width of their son's stomach, to stand near his fat face, where he continues to gorge.</p><p>All at once, the Meeseeks hit the Meeseeks box and generate another set of them. They burst into a loud chorus of their greetings to the new Meeseeks, the new Meeseeks chorus the same greeting right back of them. The old Meeseeks inform the new ones what their task is, to do it for ten minutes, regenerate a new Meeseeks, tell him to do it, until Morty says he's full.</p><p>As soon as the Meeseeks all start to say 'until Morty says he's full', both Beth and Jerry scream together.</p><p>Beth and Jerry: He's full! He's full!</p><p>Mister Meeseeks (all): Oh, sorry. It's gotta come from Morty. </p><p>Summer sticks her divine hip out, one hand planted on it's plump arch. </p><p>Summer: Really? You guys thought I hadn't tried that? Before you ask, I also told Morty to tell them he's full, and surprise surprise, he won't. </p><p>Morty: (mouth full) I'm not full. I'm (belch) still hungry. I must eat. </p><p>Beth: Okay, Mister, remember your manners. No talking with your mouth full. It's disgusting.</p><p>Summer: Mom! More important things!</p><p>Beth: Right. Right. Um, Morty, sweetheart. We see that. We can see that you've gained some weight-</p><p>Jerry: Some weight?</p><p>Beth: (scathingly) Dammit, Jerry. </p><p>Jerry: I'm just saying-</p><p>Summer: Dad!</p><p>Jerry: Alright, fine! Jeez!</p><p>Beth glares at Jerry before she crouches down next to Morty's round face. He doesn't even look at her as he opens his mouth. More food is dumped into it and he chews, his fat cheeks swollen, his eyes almost closed with contentment. Beth hesitates, before she rests her fingers on Morty's forehead. She strokes back his damp, messy hair. </p><p>Beth: Morty, you've been eating a lot recently. And. . . your father and I. . we noticed that you've gained, um, quite a bit of weight. We're. . . worried about you. We're worried. . . you might be stressed or depressed or um. Well, we just wanted to tell you, that we love you and if you ever need to talk . . . we're here.</p><p>Beth strokes Morty's hair while, behind her, Jerry nods and gives a weak smile. Morty's eyes open a touch more and his eyes look from one to the other as Beth talks. When she finishes, Morty belches softly. Beth smiles and strokes his cheek. Morty's eyes go back to half lidded contentment as he opens his mouth and bites down, hard, on Beth's hand. </p><p>Beth screams and smacks Morty in the face, as Jerry grabs Beth's arm and yanks. They free her from Morty, who calmly just opens his mouth for more food. </p><p>Beth: Son of a bitch! He bit me!</p><p>Jerry: You are so grounded, young man!</p><p>Off-screen, the sounds of the garage opening can be heard. Beth, Jerry, and Summer all collectively sigh with relief, as the garage door opens and footsteps walk over to the living room. Rick walks in, carrying a silver belt with an oval belt buckle which is open to reveal electronic wiring and stuff. Rick tinkers with it, before he enters the living room. </p><p>Rick looks at Morty's immense obesity as Beth and Summer both hurry over and greet him with a hug. Jerry frowns and crosses his arms. </p><p>Beth: Oh, thank God you're here, Dad. As you can see, things have gotten quite out of hand. </p><p>Rick: Yeah, I figured they (belch) would. I thought I'd have a little more time. I didn't account for the Meeseeks. I was sure he'd forgotten about them. </p><p>Stepping around Beth and Summer, Rick walks over to Morty, who continues to gorge himself with the same gusto. Rick shakes his head, smirking a bit, as he pats the side of Morty's bloated belly. </p><p>Rick: I expected nothing less from you, Morty, but Morty. I gotta say, Morty, I'm impressed. You're an animal. Quadrupled in size in just a couple of hours. </p><p>Rick pulls out a sci-fi gun from his coat and fires a ray into Morty, which makes his body slightly lighter than air, and it begins to float upwards. Rick pulls on the belt in his hand and it stretches immensely. </p><p>Rick: Sum Sum!</p><p>Rick tosses the belt over the top of Morty's enormous stomach. Summer hurries over and catches it. She holds it tight as Rick crawls on his hands and knees underneath Morty as he rises nearly a foot off the ground. When he's on the other side, Rick pushes his side of the belt into Summer's, clicking it shut. </p><p>The second the belt is fastened, all of Morty's blubber shrinks back into his body, until he is normal size. Rick fires another shot of the ray gun into Morty, returning his body weight to normal, and Morty drops down onto the floor, his eyes wide. </p><p>Summer: (covering her eyes) Pants!</p><p>Beth: Oh my god, Morty!</p><p>Jerry: Well, if you could just do that the whole time, why didn't you?</p><p>Summer: Pants!</p><p>Rick: I couldn't do it the 'whole time', Jerry. I had to invent the belt, which I just did. </p><p>Jerry: Oh. Right. Of course.</p><p>Rick: Psssh. Yeah, of course. </p><p>Morty blinks several times, holding up his hands and examining them. The Meeseeks pushes a burger into his mouth and Morty chokes slightly. He coughs and Beth quickly hurries over to his side. She drops to her knees and hugs him tightly while the Meeseeks pushes more food into Morty's mouth over her shoulder. </p><p>Morty: (agitated) I'm full! I'm full!</p><p>All the Meeseeks cheer and clap before they vanish in puffs of smoke around the room. Morty wipes his mouth and pats Beth's back gently as she squeezes him, rocking him from side to side. Summer storms out of the room, heading up the stairs, her eyes still covered. </p><p>Morty: What the hell is this?</p><p>Rick: You're welcome, you little shit. </p><p>Morty: I'm thin.</p><p>Rick: Nope. You just look and feel that way. And the a(belch)nswer to your next question is, I'm amazing, that's how. </p><p>Morty: Oh, wow, Rick. That's amazing. </p><p>Rick: Yeah, I know. I (belch) just said that. </p><p>Rick takes a swig from his flask while Beth helps Morty onto his feet. She kisses his forehead. Morty just rubs the sides of his slender waist and feels the belt. Jerry awkwardly laughs. Rick's eyes slightly narrow as Summer comes storming back down the stairs, holding a pair of Morty's pants and one of his yellow shirts. She keeps one hand over her eyes as she thrusts the clothes out in his direction. Morty does the cute lip thing. </p><p>Summer: Put pants on!</p><p>Morty takes his clothes and he pulls on his shirt, followed by his pants. He tucks his pants underneath the belt, but leaves his shirt untucked over it. </p><p>Jerry: Whew. I'm glad that crisis has been averted. So, who wants to order Chinese?</p><p>Beth: Now, wait a minute. No crisis has been averted. Morty only looks thin. He isn't actually thin.</p><p>Jerry: So? He's not going to develop a complex about weight you can't even see. </p><p>Beth: Dammit, Jerry, that's not the point!</p><p>As Beth and Jerry argue, Summer shakes her head and takes out her cell phone. She starts to text. Morty pats the side of his flat stomach, before he leans down and picks up the orderer. Rick watches him, slowly taking out his flask and drinking from it. Morty grips the handle of the orderer and narrows his eyes, licking his lips. </p><p>Morty lets out a battle cry and charges Rick, as Rick reaches into his coat. Before Rick can grab anything, Morty lunges and tackles him, knocking him into the wall. Morty grabs the portal gun from his pocket as Rick struggles to keep it away from him. </p><p>Summer: Grandpa! </p><p>Beth: Dad! </p><p>Summer and Beth both hurry over to where Rick and Morty are wrestling. Summer grabs Morty around the gut, Beth tries to pry Morty's hands off the portal gun. They all scream at one another, falling from side to side as Morty bites and kicks, trying to get the gun from Rick, who kicks and smacks just the same. </p><p>In the struggle, the portal gun is knocked from Rick's hand. It slides across the floor to rest at Jerry's feet. Morty kicks Rick in the balls and lunges at the portal gun. </p><p>Beth: Jerry!</p><p>Summer: Dad!</p><p>Jerry snatches at the portal gun and grabs it at the same time that Morty does. Morty bares his teeth and growls, before he punches Jerry in the balls. Jerry collapses and Morty snatches up the portal gun and a handful of empty wrappers. Summer and Beth rush him as he fires a portal, but he manages to step into it before they can reach him. The portal disappears. </p><p>Rick: Motherfucker. I knew that fucking fuck was gonna do that. Why the fuck do I give him the benefit of the doubt? I know he's a little monster. </p><p>Beth: Dad! What the hell? Why did Morty leave? What is happening to my son?</p><p>Rick: (groans) Uh, it's possible that, while I was incredibly drunk (belch), I might have used an alien enhancement on Morty, to make everything taste spectacular, and it is also possible that this alien enhancement came from a dimension well known for it's desire to consume the universe.</p><p>As he talks, Beth, Summer, and Jerry all grow more and more annoyed; Beth plants her hands on her hips, Summer shakes her head, and Jerry crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>Rick: And it might also be possible that because of this desire, the alien enhancement was able to tap into Morty's inherent greedy nature, which caused it's host to grow increasingly hungry indefinitely, thus transforming Morty into a gluttonous juggernaut whose only desire is to consume anything and everything. </p><p>Beth: Of all the irresponsible, idiotic stunts you've pulled, this one takes the cake!</p><p>Rick climbs off the floor, dusting off his jacket. </p><p>Rick: I don't know, Beth. No one's died yet. </p><p>Beth: That's not funny, Dad! </p><p>Rick: I wasn't trying to be. </p><p>Summer: What're we going to do? </p><p>Rick: We need to find Morty.  </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Morty runs out of a portal into an alien world made entirely of umbrellas. He grabs up some of the baby umbrellas and bites into them. He gobbles them up, them squirming in his mouth before he swallows. He wanders forward, scanning the backs of the empty wrappers. As the boxes materializes, he tosses the wrappers to the side and catches the boxes. Morty opens another portal as he gorges himself on the snacks. </p><p>Morty walks out, stuffing food into his mouth, into a world where everything is abstract and bright orange. Morty polishes off a burger before he starts tearing off pieces of the different geometric shapes. He crams them into his mouth, orange oozing down his forearms. </p><p>Morty: I will (belch) taste the universe.</p><p>Morty twists the dial and opens up another portal. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Rick walks out of the living room, heading to the garage. The others follow close behind him. </p><p>Rick: The belt I put on him can slim down a huge, huge, stupid huge amount of weight, but it does have a limit. And Morty, that fat ass, will undoubtedly eat until that limit is reached, at which time Morty will be returned to his true size, which will absolutely crush whatever planet he's currently on. </p><p>Rick walks into the garage and over to his work space. </p><p>Rick: And while I don't give a shit about whatever planet that is, when the planet collapses, Morty's gigantic ass will be left to die in the vacuum of space. </p><p>Rick pulls out a machine from one of the cabinets in his work space. Beth, Summer, and Jerry stand around him, looking concerned and worried. </p><p>Beth: How're you going to find Morty? </p><p>Rick: He has a tracking chip. You all have tracking chips. Well, you and Summer do. I I I don't care about Jerry. I'd never (belch) waste my time installing one in him.</p><p>Summer, Beth, and Jerry all stare at Rick in varying degrees of shock. </p><p>Beth: We have tracking chips?</p><p>Rick: Yes, Beth. We all regularly end up in different dimensions across infinite universes, often times separated from me due to your own stupidity. It was only a matter of time before I would need to hunt one of you down, and it figures it would be Morty. </p><p>Rick ignores the shocked expressions surrounding him as he adjusts a dial on the machine. It shows several dots clustered together and one dot far away. Rick pushes a few buttons and soon the only dot on the screen is the one farther away. </p><p>Rick: Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>Beth: What?! What's wrong? Where's my son?</p><p>Rick: (belches somberly) The fucking worse place for him to be.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Morty gorges himself on pieces of orange as he walks through a portal. He steps out into an entire planet made out of sweets, with inhabitants like Gummy Bears and Lollipops, with everything coming up to his waist, like a much smaller scale. The aliens all greet him as Morty rubs his eyes and stares at the mountains of cupcakes, lakes of ice cream, and houses made of chocolate. Morty tosses the orderer and portal gun to the side as he drools, his eyes going blank and hollow. </p><p>One of the Gummy Bears happily troops over, waving energetically up at Morty. </p><p>Gummy: Hi there, stranger! What brings you to Sugarland?</p><p>Morty: (deadpan) Dessert.</p><p>He reaches down and tears the Gummy Bear's head clear off his shoulders. Cherry juice spurts from his neck as the inhabitants scream. Morty crams the bear's head into his mouth, walking into the candy city. The Sugarlandians run, shrieking, from him as he advances, tearing pieces off their houses, roads, and trees in a hungry frenzy.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Interior of the ship, traveling at warp speed thanks to concentrated dark matter, with Summer behind the wheel; Beth is behind the passenger's seat, leaning forward, acting as a sort of backseat driver while Summer repeatedly tells her that she knows how to fly. </p><p>Rick is in the passenger seat, constructing a golden version of the belt he gave Morty. Jerry is in the back, behind Summer. He drums his fingers on his leg, before he checks the time on his cell phone.</p><p>Jerry: Taking a long time-</p><p>Rick: Yeah, no shit! We're going halfway across the fucking galaxy! That's why I usually travel by portal. Fucking dumbass. </p><p>Beth: Jerry, unless you're going to somehow shit out a portal to our son, just shut up.</p><p>Jerry: I was only saying, it's an emergency-</p><p>Rick: When isn't it an emergency? Every week, there's a new emergency I have to solve and you have the audacity to complain? Have you <em>ever</em> solved anything, Jerry? </p><p>Jerry: (opens mouth)</p><p>Rick: The answer is no, you haven't. You're a problem maker, not solver. So forgive me if I don't take your criticism to heart. I I I see no value in it. </p><p>Jerry hangs his head, while Rick goes back to working on his device. </p><p>Jerry: (quietly) This is your fault.</p><p>Rick: A fact you know because I took responsibility for my mistake. When have you ever taken responsibility for anything in your whole miserable life?</p><p>Jerry: Well, I did marry your daughter after I got her pregnant. </p><p>Rick whips out a shiny sci-fi gun and aims it at Jerry's face; Jerry recoils in absolute fear.</p><p>Rick: (shouting) I will fucking vaporize you!</p><p>Beth shoves the gun out of Jerry's face.</p><p>Beth: Stop it both of you. We don't have time for this.</p><p>Jerry: Seems to be plenty of time.</p><p>Rick: (screaming) One more fucking word and I'll do it! </p><p>Beth: (shouting) No! No one's vaporizing anyone! (sternly) Jerry, stop talking. Dad, focus on your work. </p><p>Beth gives them each a stern stare. Jerry crosses his arms and turns to look out the window. Rick slumps back into his seat and begrudgingly continues his work.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The candy militia arrives and fires on Morty, their bullets peppermints and chips. Morty easily eats their weapons and devours their triple tiered cake tanks. As he advances, he eats faster and greedier, stuffing his mouth until food spills down the front of his tee shirt. He grabs up huge chunks of buildings similar to usual monuments from around the world, such as a the Eiffel Tower, Lady Liberty, and snatches up Sugarlandians, eating them whole as he walks through the cities, consuming entire blocks in a matter of minutes. </p><p>Morty: (mouth full) So good. Everything is so good. (belch) I wanna keep eating. I will keep eating. (belch)</p><p>From inside a tank: </p><p>Sarge Lolly: What kind of gluttonous monster is this?!</p><p>General Moonpie: How can it keep eating? It's already eaten the entire left hemisphere! </p><p>Morty reaches down and grabs up the tank. He bites down on the gun and crushes the thing into a mess of cake and cherry blood. Morty crams the cake into his mouth and keeps walking forward. </p><p>Morty: (mouth full) I must eat.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Interior of the ship, still traveling at break neck warp speed. Beth is leaning back, scrolling on her phone. Summer is lazily steering, the radio playing snake jazz. Jerry puffs out his cheeks and pats his hands on his pants. Rick is now working on a new invention, which bears a striking resemblance to a ear gun piercer. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The large group of the candy aliens are huddled in behind trenches. They launch their final group of missiles (eclairs) at Morty as he walks over the horizon, his hands on his stomach, which is arched and swollen, the belt tilted underneath the curve. Morty swallows some of the eclairs and keeps walking towards them, snatching up taffy trees and gorging himself. The candies try to run as Morty snatches up the barriers and crams them into his mouth. </p><p>Candy Ken: Please, no! Have mercy!</p><p>Morty: No mercy. I will continue to eat. I must eat. </p><p>The candy screams before Morty stuffs them in his mouth and belches, the lights on the belt turning red. </p><p><br/>~</p><p> </p><p>The ship soars up to a massive planet about the size of Jupiter, which looks like a giant floating ball of cotton candy. The ship zooms into the fluffy clouds and emerges on the other side to see huge swatches of land covered in the candy equivalent of mass fires and total destruction, as if a sugar nuclear bomb had leveled the entire planet. </p><p>Summer, Beth, and Jerry stare out the windows in gobsmacked horror, as the ship careens through the remains of whole cityscapes. Rick pinpoints Morty's exact location. </p><p>Rick: Alright, Beth, Jerry, you're gonna have to restrain Morty. Sum Sum, you wrap this belt around him, and I'll reverse the-</p><p>As he's talking, a monitor on the dashboard starts beeping like crazy. </p><p>Rick: Fuck, nevermind. Sum Sum, here's what I need you to do.</p><p>Jerry: What abou-</p><p>Rick: Is your name Sum Sum? </p><p>Jerry: N-</p><p>Beth and Summer: (shouting) Shut up, Jerry/Dad!</p><p><br/>~</p><p> </p><p>Morty rips the Sugarlandian Christ the Redeemer statue from the mountain and bites poor chocolate Jesus in half. Morty's cheeks swell as he chews, Sugarlandians running around his feet, fleeing in terror. Morty crams another bite into his mouth and burps, rubbing the side of his large, bloated belly, which strains the silver belt; the red light flashing hysterically underneath the curve. Morty shoves in the last bit of chocolate Jesus. </p><p>The belt suddenly rips open, Morty's eyes widening, as his belly bulges forward.</p><p>Instantly, Morty swells into an insanely fat blob, all his limbs, his every inch encased in gigantic globs of flabby weight. He crushes the city around him as he grows impossibly huge, his fat folds rushing like a tsunami over the remaining Sugarlandians as he screams and expands rapidly; a mini moon of fat suddenly returning to normal size. Everything near him is swallowed up, earthquakes rock the rest of the land, cracks appear as Morty soars into the sky, larger and larger every second, his body covering cities and plains and countries in no time at all. </p><p>As Morty swells, the ship careens around his ever increasing waistline, Summer steering the ship tightly around his ocean sized belly button. Beth and Jerry are anchored to the back seat and together they hold onto one end of the golden belt. </p><p>Rick takes a swig from his flask, the other part of the golden belt fastened in his belt. He pulls on goggles, then kicks open the passenger door and jumps from it, free falling into the air as Morty continues to expand. The ship reverses and speeds off in the opposite direction. </p><p>Rick hits a button on an augmentation on his wrist. A wicked cool jet pack assembles around his shoulders and back from his lab coat, then kicks on. He zooms past Morty's stretched out belly, steering easily around the insane width. </p><p>In the background, pieces of the planet break apart underneath Morty's immense weight. </p><p>Rick soars around Morty's backside, speeding even faster, careening at cool angles as Morty continues to grow. The golden belt stretches behind Rick. </p><p>Rick and the ship barrel towards one another as the planet breaks some more. Inside the ship, an intercom of Rick's voice shouts 'Now'. Jerry and Beth let go of the golden belt and it shoots out the open doorway. Rick shoots towards it, hitting a couple more buttons and going even faster, his face doing that wiggly thing. </p><p>He grabs up the other end of the belt and snaps the two pieces together. </p><p>All the blubber is sucked back into Morty, leaving Morty his normal size, naked, in the middle of the atmosphere. He screams as he drops towards the crushed ground underneath, kicking his legs and covering his junk. </p><p>Rick soars out of nowhere and snatches Morty out of the air. </p><p>Morty: (screaming) Rick?!</p><p>Rick: Who the fuck else would it be?</p><p>Rick protectively hugs Morty to him, holding him princess style. Morty squeezes him tightly, as they soar through the air back towards the ship hovering nearby. </p><p>Morty: I'm sorry, Rick. I I went-</p><p>Rick: Apeshit and ate an e(belch)ntire planet? </p><p>Morty: Everything tasted so good. I I couldn't stop. </p><p>Rick: Did you try?</p><p>Morty: What?</p><p>Rick: (sighs) Did you try? To stop?</p><p>Morty: (sheepishly) No. I mean, I thought about it. </p><p>Rick hovers in the air. Morty hangs his head, his fingers tracing the belt buckle of the new golden belt. </p><p>Rick: Look, you've got a real (burp) problem with self-control, Morty. A-And I'm not the person to help with that. I I I have my own issues with, uh, impulsivity and, um, addiction. It's hereditary, sorry about (belch) that. </p><p>Morty: Yeah.</p><p>Rick: It's something you're you're gonna have to work on. It's hard (belch) work controlling yourself, but you know what's even harder? Living with the mistakes you make when you can't. So, so, take it from (belch) me, Morty, you want to take control while you still can. </p><p>There is a short pause where Morty glances around him, taking in the broken planet in the distance. Then, he slowly smirks.</p><p>Morty: Wow, Rick, you actually sound like an adult right now. A real grown-up. </p><p>Rick: You just crushed a planet underneath your fat ass and you wanna give me shit? I'll drop your ass. You want that, huh, Morty? </p><p>Morty: Careful. You wouldn't want to lose control.</p><p>Rick: This is why I don't fucking handle your teenage-life lesson bullshit!</p><p>Morty: (laughing) Don't do anything impulsive. Might make a mistake!</p><p>Rick glares as he soars the last leg over to the ship. Morty laughs the entire couple seconds, before Rick literally throws him into the car. Morty smashes into Summer, who screams, covering her eyes. </p><p>Summer: Put fucking pants on! </p><p>Beth: Oh my god, Morty! Are you okay?!</p><p>Beth climbs into the front of the ship as Rick slips inside; they both sit on the passenger seat, Rick hitting a couple of buttons so his jet pack disappears. The ship swerves. </p><p>Rick: Here. Your ungrateful brat of a son. </p><p>Morty: I'm fine, Mom. </p><p>Summer: Pants!</p><p>Jerry: Hey there, Champ. </p><p>Summer: Pants!</p><p>Rick presses a couple of dials on the dashboard and a sci-fi gun comes up from the dash. He picks it up and aims it at Morty, and squeezes the trigger. Morty's normal clothes materialize on him. </p><p>Rick: Oh, yeah, Morty. One more thing. </p><p>Mort: What?</p><p>Summer puts Morty into a headlock, Beth throws herself across his legs, Jerry snatches up his hands, and Rick climbs halfway over him, holding the other device, the one that looks like an ear gun piercer. Rick forces Morty's mouth open as he struggles against the whole family, the ship rocking dramatically. Rick slams the device into Morty's mouth and it rips out the piercing. Morty screams as the family releases him. </p><p>Morty holds his mouth, shivering, as Beth hugs him tightly. She pets his hair. </p><p>Beth: I was so worried about you, sweetie. </p><p>Jerry: Uh, I was worried too. </p><p>Summer: Don't you have a job interview to get to?</p><p>Jerry: (sad murmur)</p><p>Rick takes out his flask and takes a swig, holding out his hand to Morty. </p><p>Rick: Alright, gimme the portal gun. </p><p>Morty does the cute lip thing. </p><p><br/>~</p><p> </p><p>On the destroyed, half crushed and floating remains of Sugarland. The family searches through the carnage and wreckage, over turning everything they see as they hunt for the portal gun in the first location Morty arrived in. Rick is especially furious and throws shit around in blind rage, while Morty keeps low to the ground and far away from him. </p><p>Jerry: (huffing) Can't. Can't you just make another one, Rick?</p><p>Rick: (screaming) If it was so fucking easy to make them, don't you think I'd have a million of them?! Don't you think I'd travel everywhere by portal?! Or do you think that maybe the shit I need to make it is impossibly rare? Maybe the process that goes into making them is exceptionally dangerous, even for me? Maybe, just maybe, they're not a dime of dozen! </p><p>Jerry: Jeez. Sorry. I-</p><p>Beth: Jerry, shut up and keep looking for the fucking portal gun.</p><p>Rick: I hope you're happy, Morty! This is the end of the premiere! This is it! All of us searching through the remains of your obesity fueled nightmare, looking for my fucking portal gun! </p><p>Morty: I said I was fucking sorry! </p><p>Rick: Sorry doesn't change the fact that you ruined the ending to the first story! You ruined it!</p><p>Morty: Hey! This is a blessing in disguise! That stupid gun would've been crushed underneath me if I hadn't tossed it aside!</p><p>Rick: If you weren't such a fucking piglet, we wouldn't be here at all!</p><p>Beth: Dad! Don't call Morty that! </p><p>Rick: It's the fucking truth!</p><p>Rick points down at Morty's cherry red face, leering over him. </p><p>Rick: Piggy! Little fat pig! That's what you are! A fat fucking piggy!</p><p>Morty: Go to hell, Rick! It's your fault!</p><p>Summer: Found it! </p><p>In the background, Summer holds up the portal gun. Rick glares at Morty, before he storms over and snatches the gun from Summer. He turns and marches towards the ship, the rest of the family walking after him. As Morty walks past the spot Summer found the portal gun, he spies the teleport orderer amongst the wreckage. He leans down to grab it when it is melted by a blast of red. </p><p>Rick: Nice try, Morty.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The ship flies through a portal in the sky above the Smith's house, then descends through the open garage. As soon as the ship touches down, Rick throws open the door and climbs out. </p><p>Rick: Fucking terrible end to the premiere. </p><p>Rick walks into the house, drinking from his flask. Beth kisses Morty's head. </p><p>Beth: I'm so glad you're back to normal. </p><p>Beth and Jerry get out of the ship. Jerry attempts to put his arm around her, but Beth side steps him on the way through the doorway. Jerry hangs his head, following her inside. Summer and Morty both get out of the ship and together walk into the house. The muffled sounds of Beth and Jerry arguing can be heard in the distance. </p><p>Summer hugs Morty and he hesitates, before he hugs her back. </p><p>Summer: Is everything okay?</p><p>Morty: What? Yeah, of course it is. </p><p>Summer: I'm a girl. I know what emotional eating looks like. Did something happen at school? With Grandpa Rick?</p><p>Morty: (panicked) What?! N-No. Nothing happened. It was. It was the piercing. It made me crazy. The gorging, the feasting, it was. It was a byproduct of the enhancement. </p><p>Summer: A byproduct?</p><p>Morty: Y-Yeah. </p><p>Summer: Okay. Well, I don't believe that for a second. But, I get it. I'm a teenager, too. So, I won't hound you, but I will tell you, I love you. </p><p>Morty: Aw, jeez, Summer.</p><p>Summer: No, Morty. You're my little brother and I love you. You're an annoying little pervert and you hog all of Grandpa's attention, but I still love you. So, whenever you need to talk, I'm here. </p><p>Morty: I know that, jeez. But, it wasn't.</p><p>Summer: Uh-huh. </p><p>Summer pulls out her cell phone and starts to text as she walks away from Morty. He watches her leave, until he is alone in the kitchen, the house quiet except the muffled sounds of his parents' fighting. </p><p>Morty opens up the top cabinets and grabs down several packages of wafers and other alien snacks. He gorges himself quickly on all the food, stuffing huge handfuls into his swollen cheeks and struggling to chew. He gobbles it down, then opens the fridge, and drains a whole gallon of milk. He belches, wipes his mouth, pats the side of his flat belly. </p><p>Morty: Yup. Just a byproduct.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Directed by <br/>MissMadHatter4life</p><p>Written by<br/>MissMadHatter4life</p><p>Executive Producer<br/>MissMadHatter4life</p><p>Editing<br/>MissMadHatter4life<br/>KiraKeiJinx</p><p>Character Design<br/>MissMadHatter4life</p><p>Story Boards<br/>MissMadHatter4life</p><p>Caffeination<br/>Mt. Dew</p><p>Marijuana Supply<br/>A.W.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ending</p><p>Morty is sound asleep on his bed. Rick kicks the door open. Rick climbs onto the bed, clearly incredibly intoxicated, while Morty freaks out, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Rick pierces Morty's belly with a new sci-fi device.</p><p>Rick: (slurred) There. </p><p>Morty: (screaming) Did you just pierce my stomach?! What am I, a fucking teenage girl in the early naughties?!</p><p>Rick: (slurred) Yup. That. That is a much (belch) more advanced version of the belts. It'll. It'll burn you, pretty (belch) bad, if you get near. Near the limit. (long belch) It. It. It can s(burp)uppress so much more weight. So much (belch) more, because I know your fat ass isn't done gorging and glutting and stuffing and and e(belch)ating.</p><p>Morty does the cute lip thing as Rick cups his face and squeezes his cheeks.</p><p>Rick: So, consume. Consume like the black (belch) hole you are, Morty. </p><p>Rick belches, his eyes going reverse cross-eyed, before he slumps down Morty, promptly passing out, drooling a puddle on the sheets next to Morty's legs. Morty sighs. </p><p>Morty: Aw, jeez. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Logo for<br/>Hatter4life Productions</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>